Une nuit à la bibliothèque
by MsKaeko
Summary: alors premier yuri premier lemon donc soyez indulgent    soyez-le aussi pour les fautes


Bonsoir tout le monde

bon ca fait un sacré bail que j'ai pas posté mon autre fic est en arret par manque d'inspiration et là ben j'ai voulu écrire ça et me demandait pas d'où ça sort j'en sais rien!

Rien ne m'appartient tout à JKR

C'est un yuri, un HG/PP donc ceux que ça n'interesse pas au revoir et c'est la première fois que j'écris un yuri donc soyez indulgent...

Bref bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton pour reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

* * *

Une nuit à la bibliothèque

J'étais à la bibliothèque, vous me direz que ce n'est pas surprenant de la part d'Hermione Granger ! Cependant à deux heures du matin ça commence malgré tout à l'être, surtout pour moi qui est un tel respect des règles… Malgré tout je ne pouvais pas décemment venir en pleine journée pour lire CE genre de bouquins, je tiens à ma réputation ! Et oui en effet j'avais découverts que chez les sorciers il existait aussi ce que l'on appelle des fan fictions chez les moldus, sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas sur Internet mais sur des parchemins, il existait un grand nombre de fan fictions, souvent sur des héros où stars sorcières. Et récemment j'avais découvert qu'il en existait sur Harry et quelques uns d'entre nous. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus surpris c'était les fics avec moi où plutôt avec qui je suis en couple ! Non parce que déjà de une je ne suis pas lesbienne de deux cette fille est insupportable, imbuvable, arrogante, chiante, prétentieuse, et surtout c'était une face de pékinois alors que se passait-il dans la tête des auteurs pour vouloir me mettre avec cette… cette garce !

Merde c'est quoi ce bruit ? J'espère que ce n'est pas la chatte de Rusard (je viens d'avoir une image très… très… à vomir en fait), non en fait c'est pire, justement la fille à laquelle je pensais il y a quelques secondes, c'est-à-dire Pansy Parkinson, serpentarde et surtout petit chien-chien à ce connard de Malefoy !

- Alors Granger que fait-tu ici à une heure aussi avancée ? Encore un livre sur les propriétés de je-ne-sais-quoi chiant au possible, demanda la brune en arrivant à se saisir dudit livre où était caché le parchemin.

- Parkinson redonnes-moi ça immédiatement ! Ordonna vainement la gryffondor en essayant de rattraper le livre mais la brune étant un peu plus grande qu'elle, elle n'y arriva pas.

- Alors ça c'est génial je vais pouvoir te faire chanter ! Qui aurait cru que la miss-je-sais-tout coincée lise des fics ? Tu me surprends… mais… mais attends… ça parle de nous ! Hésita Pansy, surprise.

- Ben oui je suis tombé sur ça et je trouve complètement idiot d'écrire ça sur nous, c'est carrément impossible ! T'es une fille puis c'est toi ! Qui aurait envie de ça avec toi ! Essaya de se défendre Hermione, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait blessé l'autre.

- Alors le fait que deux filles soient ensembles te dégoûte, je croyais pourtant que les gryffondors étaient ouvert d'esprit ! Finalement tout vos petits discours ne sont que des foutaises !

- Mais non ça me dérangent pas mais moi je ne suis pas gay !

- As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois embrassé une fille ? Non ben alors tu ne sais pas, qui sait peut-être qu'au fond tu es attiré par les filles et que tu te voiles la face. En fait t'es du genre « ça me dérange pas mais loin de moi » ! C'est stupide Granger !

- Ah oui et bien puisque tu crois ça je vais te démontrer que tu as tort, s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant sur sa condisciple et l'embrassant.

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait là, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec quiconque, pas même Ron qu'elle était sûre d'avoir aimé. Tout son corps répondait à ce baiser, elle frissonnait encore et encore sous les sensations. Pansy approfondit le baiser en entremêlant sa langue avec celle d'Hermione, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour être aussi proche de la gryffondor. Elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments le soir du bal de quatrième année et Draco lui avait permit de se servir de lui pour cacher le fait qu'elle aimait la jolie brune. Ce qu'elle ressentait là, elle donnerait tout pour le garder toute sa vie, elle savait maintenant qu'Hermione serait la seule et l'unique. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir ! Hermione qui avait entouré ses bras autour du cou, se détacha lentement des lèvres de sa partenaire pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ok je crois que c'était une erreur, on va faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé, hein ? Demanda Hermione les yeux brillants malgré elle.

- Bien sur de toute façon tu es incapable d'assumer ce qui viens de se passer, répondit la serpentarde.

- Attends tu vas me dire que toi le toutou à Malfoy tu assumerais le fait d'avoir embrassé une fille et qui plus est ton ennemie jurée ? Laisse-moi rire ! S'exclaffa la rouge et or.

Pansy s'éloignant vers la porte de la bibliothèque, murmura :

- C'est justement ça, moi je t'aime…

- Tu peux répéter là ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu !

Pansy prenant son courage à deux mains, chose surprenante pour une serpentarde :

- Je disais que oui j'étais capable d'assumer parce que moi je t'aime !

- Tu te moques de moi, t'as pas trouvé mieux ! Cria Hermione dont les larmes menaçaient sans qu'elle ne comprennent pourquoi.

- C'est ce que tu crois… répondit la vert et argent en se rapprochant de l'autre pour la saisir et initier cette fois-ci d'elle-même le baiser.

Hermione encore une fois ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait cependant elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et voulait aller plus loin, elle entoure le cou de la brune de ses bras et approfondit le baiser en y mêlant sa langue. Pansy, elle, avait ses bras autour de sa taille et ne laissait aucune molécule d'air entre leur deux corps. Elle remontant sa main droite vers le visage de la brune et entrepris de caresser ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Hermione, elle, tentait de comprendre ses sentiments, son cœur s'emballait dès qu'elle était en présence de la serpentarde, elle avait mis ça sur la haine qu'elle croyait ressentir pour Pansy Parkinson mais si elle s'était trompée, si au final ce n'était pas de la haine mais de l'amour… Elle décida de se laisser aller à ces sensations et voir jusqu'où ça la mènera. Elle prit l'initiative de défaire la cravate de la vert et argent. Celle-ci choquée rompit le baiser et interrogea du regard Hermione.

- J'en ai envie et je ne veux plus me poser de questions, répondit la gryffondor à cette question muette.

La serpentarde commença à défaire chemise et cravate de sa partenaire, les fit tomber au sol et descendit sa bouche vers le cou d'Hermione pour y laisser quelques baiser et continuer sa descente vers la clavicule qu'elle entrepris de mordiller. Hermione, elle, n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente, seul des soupirs et gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. Elle aussi défit les boutons de la chemise de Pansy et la fit rejoindre sa jumelle au sol. Ses mains partirent aussitôt à la découverte du dos de sa partenaire, passant et repassant sur le soutien-gorge de la vert et argent. Elle finit par le défaire et se recula pour regarder Pansy.

- Tu es très belle… excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas, murmura Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien t'inquiète et toi aussi tu es très belle… tu permets ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers l'ouverture du soutien-gorge de la gryffondor.

Hermione acquiesça et laissa la brune lui enlever, celle-ci laissa ses mains partir à la découverte de ce buste, cette poitrine parfaite dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Ses lèvres rejoignirent la tâche en se dirigeant vers le mamelons droit de la rouge et or qu'elle entreprit de suçoter et mordiller. Hermione poussa un gémissement et agrippa ses mains dans les cheveux de la serpentarde. Pansy releva son visage vers sa future amante, l'embrassa et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour d'elle, la maintenant ainsi, elle la porta vers une table où elle la reposa très délicatement. Elle défit la jupe et la laissa en petite culotte, se recula pour la regarder ainsi.

- tu es tellement magnifique… tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je t'aime, murmura la serpentarde.

Hermione arrêta de respirer sur ces paroles, son cœur venait de s'emballer tellement elle était retournée sous les paroles de la brunes. Après avoir récupéré son souffle elle répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Pansy aurait pu mourir à ce moment là tout ce dont elle voulait arrivait maintenant, elle était avec la personne aimée et celle-ci l'aimait en retour, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Elle retourna embrasser sa future amante.

- Fais-moi l'amour… demanda Hermione.

Cette fois-ci c'était Pansy qui eut le souffle coupé, elle défit la fermeture de sa propre jupe et la laissa tomber et se colla au corps de la gryffondor. Elle l'embrassa et laissa ses mains parcourir ce corps, sa bouche reprit le chemin de son cou où elle laissa sa marque puis se dirigea de nouveau vers sa clavicule, ses seins, son ventre. Elle s'accroupit face à la brune et entreprit de descendre lentement la culotte de celle-ci. Hermione, elle, retenait son souffle, les mains toujours dans ses cheveux. Pansy remonta vers Hermione pour l'embrasser tout en caressant les jambes puis le ventre de sa partenaire, elle se délectait du toucher, de la saveur de sa peau, elle était déjà accro. Hermione descendit sa main vers la culotte de la serpentarde pour la retirer, une fois fait elle laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de la belle brune, elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec une fille mais laissait son instinct agir, et au vu des gémissement de la vert et argent elle ne devait pas être si mauvaise. Pansy laissa sa main droite descendre vers l'intimité de son amante, trouver cette chaleur et le désir bien présent de la gryffondor. Elle commença un léger va-et-vient sur cet endroit si particulier, Hermione gémissait, totalement perdu dans son plaisir, Pansy de la voir abandonnée dans son plaisir dans ses bras senti le sien décuplait, elle entreprit d'introduire un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et commença un léger va-et-vient tout en continuant de stimuler son clitoris. Hermione gémit et susurra :

- Plus… s'il te plait…

Et Pansy rajouta un doigt et accéléra le rythme, Hermione gémissait en continu et était proche de l'orgasme, Pansy même si la gryffondor ne l'avait pas touché se sentait prête à partir rien qu'à l'idée que la brune vienne sur ses doigts. Après un dernier va-et-vient, la rouge et or vient suivie très rapidement pas Pansy. Celle-ci retira ses doigts et prit la gryffondor dans ses bras en tentant de retrouver son souffle, sentant encore le plaisir couler dans ses veines. Hermione, elle, avait du mal à revenir sur Terre, elle ne pensait pas que faire l'amour avec une fille, avec Pansy, lui donnerait un tel plaisir. Mais plus que le plaisir, elle se rendait compte que ce moment de tendresse avec l'autre lui semblait normal, comme si elle était à sa place dans les bras de la serpentarde.

- Ca te dit d'aller dans la Salle-sur-demande ? Pas pour recommencer… fin ça me gênerait pas mais j'ai plus envie de dormir dans tes bras… demanda Hermione confuse.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'avais compris, tu veux que je t'aides à te rhabiller ?

-Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… répondit la gryffondor dont le rouge montait aux joues.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer… la rassura Pansy.

- Qui aurait pensé qu'un serpentarde aurait réconforté une gryffondor ? Rigola Hermione.

- Ben tu sais je t'aime donc déjà partant de là, peu de personnes pourrait l'imaginer puis à part Draco qui est au courant et qui m'a soutenu, personne n'est au courant de mes sentiments, à part toi bien sûr.

- Bien sûr et euh tu veux qu'on le dise à tout le monde ? demandant la rouge et or soudainement confuse et inquiète.

- Donc ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on forme un couple ?

- ça me semble évident… Répondit-elle.

- Je pense qu'au début on devrait garder ça pour nous, on peut toujours en parler à nos amis, moi j'aimerais le dire à Draco si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non vas-y c'est normal, j'ai compris que si tu agissais comme ça avec lui ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimais, ce qui me rendait jalouse sans que je puisse l'admettre, mais seulement que tu essayais de te protéger. Si il a accepté ça, c'est que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, alors oui tu dois même je pense le lui dire, monologua Hermione.

- Le retour d'Hermione, miss-je-sais-tout… rigola Pansy.

- Hé c'est pas drôle ! Rétorqua la gryffondor.

- Le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas méchant, se défendit la serpentarde.

- Oui je sais mais je n'apprécie pas ce surnom…

- J'en trouverais un autre, que pense-tu de « mon ange » ?

- J'aime beaucoup bon ben je t'appellerais avec ce genre de surnom maintenant, fin du moins en privé…

- On ne devait pas aller dormir à la salle sur demande ?

- Si si on y va… après tout on forme un couple maintenant…

Fin

A très bientot j'espère et n'oubliez pas les reviews


End file.
